1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices, and more particularly to electronic devices that classify images into groups.
2. Background of the Invention
Various electronic devices such as conventional smartphones provide image collection function for pictures or videos taken on the electronic devices, and/or for downloaded pictures or videos. However, the image collection function provided by conventional electronic devices is focused on simply collecting images. But, especially in light of the large amounts of memory typically supported by conventional electronic devices, users can collect a large number of photos and videos. Accordingly, users can expend a great deal of time and effort in searching through the collected photos and videos to select those they may want to keep or share with others.